In order to preserve bodies for burial and other associated services, the body is frequently embalmed. This embalming preparation, although preventing significant deterioration of the body, does significantly dry out the body and in particular the skin. This, in turn, causes the skin to have an unnatural appearance. The protein in the skin is actually denatured. Since the tissue is no longer living, typical moisturizing creams used for living individuals will not function properly. However, without this moisturization the skin simply cannot take on a normal, natural appearance.